


Breakdown

by GlanniGlitterz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Glanni's having a bad day, One Shot, Robbie and Glanni are brothers, Robbie isn't sure what exactly to do but he's trying, Short One Shot, implied past mpreg, mentions of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/pseuds/GlanniGlitterz
Summary: Sometimes family drives you mad, but sometimes... sometimes you just need to be near them.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Glanni's having a bad day, pretty much. Him and Robbie are pretty close in my 'verse, if you couldn't tell. :)

Glanni usually didn’t come to town often; not unless he needed something. But tonight was different. He pulled up near where his brother’s home was, getting out of the car, he went behind the billboard, knocking on the hatch of the lair.

Robbie had been napping in his chair, startled out of his sleep when he heard the knocking. “Go away!” he yelled, shifting in the chair, trying to fall back asleep.

“Robbie, cupcake… please—please don’t do this to me right now.”

Hearing Glanni’s voice—especially the way it seemed to crack—had Robbie leaping out of his chair to let Glanni in.

Glanni stood there waiting, tears streaming down his face. As Robbie opened the hatch, he was greeted by his brother’s tear-stained face. 

“You look… good.” Robbie teased, trying to get Glanni to at least smile.

Glanni didn’t even chuckle. He just came into the lair without speaking a word, flopping down into the orange chair. After a few moments, he finally spoke: “I’m a terrible, terrible person.”

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Robbie teased once more.

Giving his brother a glare, Glanni curled up in the chair a bit. “Not funny. But it’s true… I’m terrible, worthless…”

Hearing his brother’s words, Robbie’s face fell. He didn’t have a very good outlook on himself, but to hear his incredibly confident brother, who seemed to have no self-esteem issues, say this… that stunned him.

“Glanni… you’re not worthless.”

“Yes, I am… what have I done worthwhile, hmm? I’m terrible, worthless, I only know how to hurt people.”

“That’s not true!”

Glanni looked at Robbie… he was sweet trying to convince him that he wasn’t so terrible.

“Is it? Name one instance where I’ve done something right.”

There was a silence between them before Glanni spoke again.

“You can’t. I couldn’t protect you from dad. I couldn’t get you or mom out of that situation because my stupid ass got put in jail. What have I done for my children, hmm? Nothing but failed them miserably. Couldn’t even be a decent father…” he grumbled, clearly angry with himself.

Robbie stayed silent, thinking. They sat in silence for a few moments, before he broke it.

“Okay, so you may not have been able to get me or mom away from dad. So what? It happens. Things don’t work out like we plan. I don’t hold a grudge, neither does mom.”

Glanni didn’t respond, he just stared at the floor.

“And you’ve been a great father--” Robbie continued.

“How? I don’t see how you can say that.”

“Well… you did what was best for the boys… you gave them a chance in a stable household. They’re being well taken care of, and that’s…. That’s great.”

Glanni rolled his eyes. He didn’t believe it for a moment. “Sure… not even going to mention the fact that I failed Svanhildur? Or the situation I put you in six years later with Ruby? I am a worthless fucking failure.”

Robbie sat down next to the chair, looking up at Glanni. “Listen… that was out of your control. You didn’t know that would happen. As for Ruby… I don’t have any resentment over that. There was no way I was going to let her get taken from you.”

That just made Glanni begin to cry all over again.

Robbie stood up from where he had been sitting, gently placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Come on, you just need to relax, get some sleep…”

Wiping his eyes, Glanni nodded. He didn’t say a word as he stood and they headed towards Robbie’s bedroom, but he was oh-so-grateful for his brother. He’d be okay, as long as they had each other.


End file.
